


My sun sets but the story is just beginning

by Si_Cha



Series: Diamond Eyes [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴尼和圣诞是如何相遇并且组队的</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sun sets but the story is just beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 想写点啥又想不出什么就听了diamond eyes来开脑洞，然后就有了这个（所以有苦逼的过去（虽然以前也开过苦逼圣诞的脑洞（。  
> 这个E是给路人定的，跟他俩啥关系都没有  
> 写着写着就觉得为什么我要在意好莱坞动作片同人文的合理性啊摔！

李•圣诞在离开SAS的很长一段时间里什么都没有做。每天的日程便是晚上去酒吧喝个烂醉然后回家，偶尔还会在喝多之前找个人在后巷、仓库或者是厕所里来上一次粗暴的性爱，第二天总是会在中午十二点之后才头疼欲裂地醒过来。但是他从不吃止痛药，不论是疼到感觉要把前一天吃的喝的都吐出来还要加上一些胆汁，还是疼到感觉下一秒脑颅就会爆裂，他都不会。之后他会从冰箱里随便抓些什么来吃，等到头不那么疼之后就会去练枪。  
每一次他都会看到同一个人，估计五十多岁的样子，身材强壮，那人看起来跟他差不多高，但是比起他要宽上许多。这样的人在那里可以看到许多，让他记住这个人的是他的脸，更准确地说，是他那耷拉的眼皮，那耷拉下来的眼皮让他看起来比实际年龄老上许多。当然，还有一点就是那人的枪法很准——虽然圣诞不会承认——而且靶子最后都会跟他自己的一样被打成筛子。他们每天都见面，但是两人从来没有打过招呼。  
然后这样的规律连续两天都被打破了。第一天，那人没有来，圣诞并没有好奇他去了那，或许那样的想法在他来到练枪房却没有看到对方的时候出现过一次，但没有占据他的思绪，他依然是将靶子打成筛子，去酒吧喝个烂醉，然后神志不清地回到家里。第二天，对方在他的惯常位置等着他。他有些诧异，但并没有问原因，也没有表现出来  
对方手上拿着一沓资料，在自己走过去之后伸出手来，“我叫巴尼•罗斯，很高兴认识你。”  
圣诞握住了他的手，上面有着许多疤痕。“李•圣诞。”他指着巴尼手上的那一沓资料，“那么是什么让你那么高兴认识我？”  
“我们去外面谈？或者去你常去的那家酒吧？”  
圣诞饶有兴趣地看着对方，巴尼做了一个你知道这一切是怎么回事的表情。“我们外面谈吧，现在去那家酒吧对我来说还太早了。”圣诞走到外面之后，点燃了一根烟，接过巴尼递给他的资料看了起来，他翻阅了几页就知道后面是些什么目的是什么，于是便还给了巴尼。“所以说你是雇佣兵？看起来不像什么CIA、MI5或者是6。”  
“显然是这样。所以说你感兴趣吗？”  
“我会考虑一下。”圣诞说完之后灭掉香烟，准备去继续他的日程。  
然而之后的日程却被他自己主动打断了，打完靶子之后他回到了家里，他需要先弄清那个巴尼•罗斯是什么人。以他现在的手段，他只查到了对方是个雇佣兵，没有多少别的资料了，不过他也不太在意。他从抽屉里拿出一把刀在手上把玩了起来，对自己说着，“是的，我感兴趣。”然后将刀子钉在了前方的墙上。  
那天晚上他没有去酒吧，而是拿出一瓶伏特加一边看着电视一边独自喝着，直到在沙发上睡着。第二天早上醒来的时候头疼比起平常要好上许多，至少他没有喝那么多的酒。虽然他比平时要起得早一些，但是巴尼还是已经在那里了。他就像没有看到巴尼一样继续自己的事情，巴尼也没有问他是否考虑好了这种废话。等到巴尼要离开的时候，圣诞叫住了他，“晚上想一起喝上一杯吗？”  
“当然。”巴尼给了他一个笑容，这是他第一次对圣诞笑。圣诞想，这家伙应该多笑笑，至少这样不会让人太去注意那耷拉的眼皮。  
圣诞来到酒吧的时候，巴尼正在吧台旁边喝着威士忌。他在他旁边坐了下来，点了一杯伏特加。  
“真没看出来你是喝伏特加的类型。”  
“会让你觉得自己比较强壮。”  
“我可没看出来。”  
“要出去打一架吗？”  
巴尼摇了摇头，“今天就不用了，我们还是来谈正事吧。”现在才是说这话的正确时间。  
“急什么急，又不是这一分钟定好下一分钟就能端了别人老巢。”圣诞说完喝完杯子里剩下的酒，然后又点上一杯伏特加，还有一杯樱桃炸弹。巴尼看着他，再一次摇了摇头。  
圣诞拿到酒之后，没再理会巴尼，而是径直走到舞池边缘，递出手上的樱桃炸弹，附上自己最迷人的笑容，“这位美丽的小姐，介意我请你喝上一杯吗？”  
“当然不。”那位女士接过圣诞手中的酒，以她最迷人的微笑回敬对方。  
巴尼一个人坐在吧台旁边喝着威士忌，偶尔会有人过来搭讪但都被他拒绝了，直到第二杯威士忌快要喝完的时候，圣诞才回到吧台旁，“我愿意做那个任务。”他确认巴尼听到了那句话之后再次离开了。  
第二天一早，圣诞就被恼人的铃声吵醒了，他一手揉着太阳穴，一手在床头边乱摸。铃声被他掐断了，他接过电话，并不确定自己对着电话说了什么，只知道对方接下来的语气不太友善，他等了一会儿，让自己大脑清醒之后再来接收讯息。  
“挪一挪你的屁股来你家门口。”对方完全是命令的语气。  
“你他妈的是谁？”圣诞从床上坐起来了。  
“巴尼•罗斯。”  
他一边挂掉电话，一边说了句“操你”，对方有没有听到不关他什么事。他大步走到门口，将所有的锁打开之后用力拉开了门，“这么早把别人吵醒你他妈脑子有毛病吗？”  
巴尼抬起双手，“喔，淡定，淡定。”  
圣诞没说什么，只是继续怒视着他。  
“介意我进来吗？”巴尼虽然这么问了，但他没等圣诞回答便已经从他与门之间的空隙钻了进去。  
圣诞关上门，跟着巴尼一起走了进去，他揉着太阳穴，“什么事。”语气不再像之前那样嚣张。  
“昨天晚上又喝了很多酒，哈？为什么不吃点止痛药？”  
“不关你事，有什么事快说。”圣诞在沙发上坐下，继续揉着太阳穴。  
“我想你近段时间应该都没有锻炼吧，保不准有近战。”巴尼站在一旁，俯视着圣诞。  
“好好，以后不要再这么早来吵我了，保不准你没上战场的机会。”圣诞说完便留下巴尼一个人在客厅里，去干自己的事了。

接下来的几天里，圣诞每天晚上都没有喝多少酒，好让自己第二天早上能够早些起来并且不那么头疼，因为他第一天已经领会到了在头疼的时候做事不顺心还要被人提醒想打人的欲望会有多么强烈。他每天上午都会跟巴尼一起去锻炼，还会复习一下自己的刀法，一段时间没有用刀他都有些手生了，好在巴尼第一天说过一次之后便好心地闭上了嘴。他们从未在一起吃中饭，但是晚上偶尔会一起去酒吧喝点酒，然后各自回家。  
执行任务的日子很快便来临了，圣诞也从之前的状态中恢复了过来，至少从身体状况和刀法上看起来是这样。圣诞骑着机车来到与巴尼约定的地方，飞机库。巴尼正在整理装备，圣诞走到他身边的时候他抓起武器箱旁边的装备扔给了圣诞，“穿上这个。”  
“你连我的三围都搞清楚了？”圣诞皱着眉头看着他。  
“当然。”  
圣诞笑了笑，拿着装备离开了。等到他回来的时候，巴尼已经整理好一切，坐在驾驶座上等着他了。他走向副驾驶，晃了晃手上的黑色贝雷帽，“这也是装备的一部分？”  
“噢，这个啊，只是为了不让敌人发现你闪亮的脑门儿。”  
圣诞摇着头坐在了副驾驶的位置上，他一边调整座椅的位置一边说，“谢谢你的关心。”但语气里让人感受不到丝毫的谢意。他看着巴尼按下几个按钮，扳下几个手柄，“这次任务只有我们两个人？”他是真的感到有些好奇。  
“看起来像是有其他人吗？你觉得我会带一个队伍？我们两个人就够了。”  
巴尼的语气让人没再问下去，而是独自说着，“是啊，两个人的雇佣兵队伍，真有趣。”  
巴尼斜眼看了一下，便开始专心驾驶。两个人都没有继续聊天的意思，巴尼开到一定高度之后便打开了自动驾驶，靠在椅背上闭上眼休息。圣诞则一直把玩着手里剑，直到他觉得没什么意思，也开始休息。  
没过多久他们便到达了目的地，目标在一个小山村的高地上，在空中太过明显，他们只能把飞机停在较远的地方，然后换上准备好的装甲车，向高地开去。这个小山村的人口密度不高，普通居民也都是住在远离敌方阵营的区域，所以他们不用担心会伤到什么无辜的人。  
他们将装甲车停在一个建筑物后面，等到守卫完成轮班之后他们便在远处用加了消音器的Noveske Diplomat短突击步枪以及苦无干掉了大门口的两个守卫。两人迅速朝门口跑过去，圣诞在从死去的守卫旁经过的时候顺便将他的苦无拔了出来。圣诞和巴尼躲在两棵树后面，当附近巡逻的两个人转过身以后便轻手轻脚地跑过去。巴尼两手将对方脑袋一转，那人便应声倒地。圣诞左手捂住身前人的嘴，右手在左外颈动脉处用力一划，收手的时候再在喉管处补上一刀。他们继续向前，徒手或者是用枪、飞刀解决了接下来的几个守卫，终于进入了主建筑物。  
他们时间有限，必须在敌方发现任何一个守卫死去之前到达顶楼，否则目标可能会转移到其他地方。他们陆续干掉碰上的其他人，能少一个是一个，这样之后的工作多少会轻松一点，上楼的时候他们还沿路布置了许多塑胶炸药。在圣诞用刀解决掉一个守卫的时候，另一个守卫不照路线走拐弯之后看到了圣诞举起了手中的枪，好在他不会比巴尼更快。类似的事也发生在了巴尼身上。  
两人几乎是顺利地到达了顶楼，顶楼的守卫要多的多，而且不再是那种只是配了一把枪，可能扣下安全栓都要花上几秒的无用士兵，而是肌肉发达、身强力壮、还非得穿上笔挺的西装装作绅士的人。他们没办法像之前解决那些无用的士兵一样解决这些人，所以他们的计划是由巴尼吸引火力，圣诞负责赶往目标所在的房间。  
巴尼静悄悄地解决了离他最近的两个守卫，在解决之后的守卫时吸引到了其他人的注意，圣诞告诉他他那边的守卫已经几乎都离开了，让巴尼继续做好自己的工作并且小心一点。巴尼借身前的一个尸体挡住了敌方的子弹，然后露出半个脑袋解决了那两个家伙。  
在另一边，圣诞以最快地速度跑向房间门口，一刀刺入了正在努力开门的那个人的心脏，他用枪打烂了用来固定门的地方然后一脚将门踢开。圣诞没有想到接下来会看到这样的场景，目标的双手被绑住吊了起来，他的脖子上戴着项圈，乳头上戴着乳夹，一个身穿皮衣脚踩长筒高跟鞋的女人正朝他挥着鞭。那位女性看到圣诞立马伸手去抓旁边桌子上的手枪，但是没能在死前摸到它，两颗子弹已经分别穿过了她的大脑和心脏。圣诞对着满脸惊恐想要挣脱手上绳索的目标摇了摇头，微笑着抬起手中的步枪朝他来了几枪，然后跑出房间从频道里告诉巴尼该离开了，他可不享受刚刚的景色。  
巴尼迅速地朝前方开了几枪后与圣诞会合，两人从楼上悬吊下来，靠着子弹、手榴弹和烟雾弹之类的东西开辟出一条血路。他们躲在一处隐蔽物后面，一小队人马正朝着他们的方向扫射。  
“嘿，圣诞，我们第一次去喝酒的晚上，我明明看到你当时是拿着一杯酒去泡妞的，为什么在厕所里我听到的是男人的声音？”  
圣诞看着巴尼，露出了他那副不可置信的表情，“你在想什么？那是那位姑娘的男朋友。”  
巴尼摇了摇头，“你比我想的麻烦还要多。”  
“总比你跟着我跑去厕所要好。”圣诞白了他一眼。  
“我只是——”身后的枪声停了下来，“算了。”巴尼站起来，朝敌方扔了一个手榴弹，然后开始扫射，圣诞也跟着站了起来，不再继续之前的话题。  
两人解决掉暂时的麻烦之后便朝他们的装甲车跑去。等到离建筑物足够远时，巴尼按下了手中的引爆按钮。伴随着巨大的声响，身后的大楼倒塌下来。他们不顾耳边的嗡鸣声，继续向前跑，上了装甲车。

回到洛杉矶之后，他们没有去酒吧，而是买了一些酒拿到了圣诞家里。一开始的时候谁都没有说话，只是一直喝着手中的酒，直到巴尼打破了沉默，“你什么时候搬来洛杉矶的。”  
“离开SAS不久之后。”圣诞将瓶口放在嘴边，安静了一会，然后喝下一口酒，继续说道，“我在那边的亲人都死掉了，所以没什么必要留在那。”  
“噢。”巴尼没有料到圣诞会说这些。“呃，事实上，我的队友也都在上次的任务中丧身了，所以也就没什么队伍。”  
圣诞看了巴尼一眼，伸出手臂搂了一下他的肩膀。他灌了一大口酒，抹了下嘴部，然后站起来，“你觉得现在是打一架的时候吗？”  
“没有更好的时候了。”  
几分钟之后，鼻青脸肿的两人屈膝靠坐在公寓外空地的墙上，手里分别拿着红牌伏特加和杰克丹尼。  
“你想重新组队吗？如果你有这打算的话我愿意再多救你几次。”圣诞侧过头看着巴尼。  
“真是谢谢你啊。”巴尼很快又换了一种语气，“大概会吧，反正也没什么别的事可以做了。”他微笑着朝圣诞的方向举起酒瓶，“欢迎入伍。”  
圣诞也笑了起来，他举起酒瓶与巴尼的碰了一下，仰头喝了一口。他看着远方，天空还是一片灰黑，但新的一天早已开始。


End file.
